


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 6

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 6

Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu sameeyo joogsiga deg ah ay jidka ku . Markaasaa masduulaagii wuxuu ahaa xun dhaqashada iyo gabadha u cabsaday . Hoos u dhow King ee soo caga , markuu arkay oo raggii Daenerys . The masaafo ku filan tagay si ay isaga soo qabtaan , ma inuu ku soo laabto mar kale iyo duuli . Xayawaankii ogaa halka loo tago , oo markuu arkay daaqada of qalcaddii in uu ahaa oo ku saabsan in ay maraan sidaas Degaaladii aad la kulmi karaan .  
Qaawan oo la xiraa mindi hanjabaad ah iyada dhuunta Brienne ahaa mid ka mid ah mudooyinka ugu xun in ay mar uun malayn karin , laakiin ugu yaraan waxa ay ahayd xitaa ma qodbay waxaa si .  
Jaime !

Waa codka ahayd Cersei , leh midab macaan oo xun faraxsan . Oo wuxuu ku mindi iyo isaga soo dhowaaday , ayuu uun lahaa heshay off masduulaagii ahaa . Viserion A aad sigaarka cabto ka yimaada sanka , kuwaas oo had iyo jeer loogu tala galay waxaan ku dhowaa inaan billowno balal weyn ka .  
Viserion , no! Wuxuu amar ku Brienne .

Cersei Jaime ku orday, wuxuu isaga ugu xidh SL . Jaime ahayd adag , oo marna aan la filayaa lahaa reaction in . Cersei loola cararay jir u dhow . Oo isna wuu furay iyo jiidey Guardajuramentos , waxa qaadatay lahayd in Brienne marka iyada ayaa laga helay . Oo isna wuxuu u affectionately ku riday oo gacanta ku .

Inta u dhaxaysa qaylada dagaal ka dhigi kara dhawaaqyada of anaguna raadkooda yaan kor u jaranjaro ka buuxaan . Guards bilaabay Visit on albaabka .

My marwada ! Waxay ku yidhaahdeen , waxay arkeen bahal inay soo galaan ! My marwada , waxaad tahay okay ?Jaime , run ahaantii aad ka yihiin , waxa aad - . Cersei u muuqdaan ma yihiin inay maqlaan wax . Waxa uu isku dayay in uu isaga hadho , laakiin wakhtigan Jaime fogeeya , iskala hubka taxadir in aadan dilo seef b ay ku . Anigu ma aan aqoonin waxa kale oo la sameeyo . Weli wuxuu ahaa , Qunyar .

Jaime , waxaan ogahay , oo aad wax laga xumaado . Waxaad u ahaayeen xaq . At oo dhan . Ma daryeel toddobada boqortooyooyinka , oo kaliya i siin ciyaarta of carshiyo . Ayaan aad rabto in , aad baan u doonayaa in dhammaan .

Wuxuu gaaray in ka badan oo taabatay iyada caloosha . Maqaarka Jaime ee prickled . Albaabka dumo lahaa , inkastoo derbi aad ku cooshado Cersei .Waxaan la guursan doonaa . Like Targaryen ah . Waxaan heli doontaa xaas iyo farxad at ugu dambeeyey , sida aad had iyo jeer rabay .

Cersei ... Waxaan diyaar u ahay is guursan .Maya Go'doomin , aad carmal ah . Sidaas seef . Waxaan rabaa in aad u sameeyo . Waan ku jeclahay . Waan ku jeclahay , waan ku jeclahay . Hadiyad i sii .

Jaime loo baahan yahay inaad mar kale maqashaan .In aad igu guursan doonaa? Oo indhaha u ilaahyo iyo dadka hortiisa , oo aad ha doonaa qof kasta oo aad ogtahay in aad carruurtaada sidoo kale anigaa iska leh ?

Jaime - waan ku . Waxaan u tegi doonaa , waayo Mircela . Oo sidii aannu qaadan doontaa Tommen . Waxaan ku noolaan doonta Rock iyo ayaan siin doonaa carruur badan oo aan hadda u noqon doono ihidin , laakiin sharci ah , dhiig gadood ka iyo magaca .

Jaime taahay .

'Waxaan ayaa sheegay in si jilicsan siento. - dheer halka seef qoday iyada oo naaska qurux of walaashiis .

Wuxuu hoos u qori iyo waxa hoos u dhacay oo dhulka ku lifaaqan walaashiis , kuwaas oo ku tufay, dhiig dhowr jeer isku dayay in uu yidhaahdaa, Ninkanu eray intuusan dhiman ayuu . Brienne isagii eegay , iyagoo cabsanaya . Wuxuu ogaa in meesha ugu muhiimsan ee ah in Cersei hayn lahaa apresaba ah , had iyo jeer xajiyey waxyaabaha muhiimka ah ee sanduuqa music in iyada la siiyo maalinta ay lahayd mid ilmaheedii ugu horreeyey . Waxa uu ahaa furan yahay laakiin wuxuu gacanta ku sirgaxan iyadii hoos ugu soo qarqaraacay , jebinta galaas . Waxaa ka mid ah xabbadood oo dhulka ku qaaday furaha , ilaa iyo orday silsiladaha ay Brienne furay . Waxay burburtay isaga ku saabsan , dareemay culayska ay , kulaylka ... tidhi ayay dib u ah ee hubka , iyada oo ay ahayd . Albaabka garaacay oo lagu garaacay , ugu dhakhsaha badan u dumin lahaa . Sida ay diraasado ka dhawaajisay in dhegihiisa , oo bushimihiisana ku kala bixi waayay , jirkooda diiday in uu gelin meel fog lagama maarmaanka ah si ay ugu qabtaan .  
Laakiin maxaad samaynaysaa ? Leave maanta gadood ka ah ! Dagaalku waa hoos . All , hoos ka , si ay ula dagaalamaan , waayo, boqorkii !

Waxay maqli karin amarada ay albaabka , wuxuu joojiyay lagu dhuftay . Waxay maqashay cagaha soo degaysa degdegi faaruqiyo ilaa masaafo ee codka .

Laba qof ayaa u muuqday sidaas u weyn oo yaryar , qadyada iyo jiritaanka rogiddani dabaqa ku tuureen . Laga soo bilaabo afkooda lahaa ahiba lahaa aan loo kala guurin . Jaime ee gacanta lagu hayaa guurin , u muuqday in doonayaan in ay hubiso inuusan waxba ka maqan jirka la jaarka ah , laba gacmood , laba hubka , laba lugaha ... In kasta oo uu ahaa cajiib ah , Brienne weli ahaa oo dhan . Waxay si kastaba ha ahaatee loogama guurin , gacmihiisa moodayeen oo wejiga James , adag , baqdin ay iyagu reinserting saaro . Dhunkasho waxa uu ahaa sidaas xooggan oo dibinta ku dhaawacmeen furey Brienne , Jaime gadhkana uga hadha , hadda dahabka iyo casaanka cas . None u muuqdeen in ay aragto , gaajo iyaga ku dhex jiray, sidaas u weyn oo aan si ay u dareemaan karto inkastoo ay ahaayeen dhiig- . Jaime sameeyey dhaqdhaqaaq dhakhso ah , Brienne dilis by qoorta , iyo si tartiib dhulka ku hoos . Nin u taagan yahay iyada oo sidii ay jeexjeexay funaanadiisa . Waxay ka caawisay . The taabashada ah ee iyada nuugto dhashay waxay ahayd mid aad u , Jaime qallocan , iyada oo naaska ay adag tahay , sidii ayuu u bixi jiray ha ku raystaan cod weyn . Inta u dhaxaysa labada , iyada oo aan laga badiyay jagada been , waxay hadlayay falkaasi oo ka mid ah dhar haray Jaime soo guuray , in dhaqso u , u xanaaqsan . Aad Ka hor inta aan ogahay xitaa haddii aan ahaa gabi ahaanba qaawan , Jaime galay iyada oo ku hal dhaqdhaqaaq u dheereeya . Had iyo jeer waxa uu ahaa si taxaddar leh oo u tudh iyada oo la iyo , markii ay ku jireen sariirta , isaga oo gasiiraddii joogtay , had iyo jeer bilowday si gaabis ah , heerka of xoojinta sii kordhaya . Brienne ahaa aan la isticmaalin si uu u dareemo xoog weerar this gudaha , oo qayliyeen oo xooggiisii oo dhan . Jaime Waxaa la hordhigay daqiiqad , laakiin Brienne ciddiyaha riixaya more gudaha , xoog , ma waxaad u soo shirtagi doono sida degdegga ah isku .

Wax kasta oo ahayd gubanaya isaga ku wareegsan , dagaalka lagu dilay ayaa rag iyo dumar ee dhulka isla hoos ku , ka yar darbiyada iyo tiirar u ahaa qalalaase . Inside , darbiyada ayaa la ruxay ayaa soonka waxaa kale oo aan ku jiray yihiin kuwa dibadda . Brienne dareemay scientists , iyo garkiisa . In ay maayad isla , labada soo jeestay in la beddelo meel . Brienne loo baahan yahay in dib u awood , oodda dhaqdhaqaaqyo ay . Jaime ahaa qarka u yaamayska , iyada image it on lahaa had iyo jeer waxa sameeyey isaga madaxiisa lumin . Wuxuu jecel yahay in uu arko iyada isaga xukumid , indhihiisii waxay la ekaa in guntanaa markii dagaal , wax qurux badan indhaha dunida kale kuwa joojiyey isaga , kulul oo xun daacad ah . Markii uu dareemay in uusan dheeraad ah ka mid noqon kara farta la dagaalanka , taas oo kor u dhammaaday gashan qarka u ah ee ecstasy . I masayrtay orgasms iyada , dheer , xoog leh , aan u baahnaa in aan arko iyaga horumarinta iyo mar walba sugayay inay ku sii daayaan ka dib dhamaadka Brienne tagaan . Xaaladan oo kale waxaa sidaas ma uu samayn karin , ilaa habna jir iyo gaaraan heerkooda ugu wada labadaba rajaynay . Waxay ku dhacay si ay qarxi dhulka ku , iyada on top isaga of , madaxooda ka raadiso tilmaamaha soo horjeeda , Jaime aan ku nasteen iyada qoorta . Waan arki karaa albaabka lahayd in aad ugu dhakhsaha badan u tag , dib u dhabta ah , dagaal iyo dhimasho ay suurtagal tahay in dukaanka ah ee mustaqbalkooda . Brienne , jihada ka soo horjeedda , ayaa arkay seef lahaa labada weheliyo , xayiran soo dhaafay , wuxuu arkay jirka oo la indhaha isku cagaaran oo uu jeclaa .


End file.
